In recent years, a paper ejection apparatus such as an image reading apparatus or an image copying apparatus is desirably compact in size when the device is not in use. Under the circumstances, a paper ejection apparatus having a storage tray is used in which, for example, a tray for stacking ejected paper is provided in a storage space of a housing that is pullable and is stored in the storage space when the device is not in use.
A recording device is disclosed which includes an ejection tray that stacks and holds recording sheets ejected from an opening in the device, a tray storage part that stores the ejection tray that is pullable and stored, and a front cover pivotably provided on the device. In the recording device, the front cover is provided below the ejection tray to support the ejection tray pulled out from the tray storage part (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2004-35248).